


A Week of Eruriren

by Yamea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shadowrun, Asexuality, Character Death, Eruriren Week, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Post-Canon, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamea/pseuds/Yamea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven short stories for the Erurirenweek of February 2015. Themes are as follows:<br/>Day 1: Faith - An encounter with a wolf god changes their future<br/>Day 2: Sports - Even Erwin can be afraid<br/>Day 3: Loneliness - Levi is a doubly special omega<br/>Day 4: Persistence - A PDA-addicted couple ruins and saves the day<br/>Day 5: Science - Just a normal day for Shadowrunners<br/>Day 6: Mistake - Fights can happen about the smallest things<br/>Day 7: Surprise - Hiding stuff can be difficult sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith

**Author's Note:**

> First try to contribute fanfics and where better to start than immediately diving into a theme week, no? Not quite sure that was a good idea anymore, but I wanted to try. Let me also warn you right now, I started a bit late on this so I don't have all prompts ready, in fact I only have day 1 and 6 right now, but I will try to add the others as soon as possible.  
> I don't have a tumblr despite stalking people on it, so I can't post a link there, but if someone likes this and would like to share it on tumblr, especially the Erurirenweek tumblr, I'd be grateful.
> 
> Oh, and I'm not a native speaker of English, so please do point out any mistake you find, so I can fix it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Faith  
> When asked if they already had a promised one, they would only reply that they were waiting. And wait they did, full of faith to be reunited.

Gather around folks, and let me tell you a fantastic story, a tale of loss and love and faith alike:

Once upon a time, there was a great war between the neighboring kingdoms of Sina and Rose. Sina was known as a country of commerce and trade, while Rose took pride in their bountiful lands, which provided every produce imaginable. But even though Sina was the wealthier of the two, its king had come to covet the lush forests and ample plains of its neighbor and thus raised an army to obtain them. The soldiers of Rose did their best to defend the borders, but were eventually pushed back and the invaders stepped foot on their land. In their desire to conquer, they razed villages left and right along their route to Rose Capital, killing many and forcing the survivors to flee in panic. Parents lost their young ones in the chaos of flight and children became orphans in the blink of an eye.

Deep in a dark forest of giant trees, two such children were running. They were both boys, one named Erwin, that looked to be about twelve years of age with blond hair and clad in a linen tunic over light brown pants, both stained with specks of soot and dirt. His hair was dirty as well and disheveled, with a few twigs tangled in its golden strands. He pulled along his friend Levi, a smaller child, maybe a year or two younger than himself. This one had raven black hair in a similar state to the other and was stumbling along, his long cream-colored nightgown catching every once in a while on a branch, already showing a few rips from being yanked free in haste by the older.

A sniffle was heard through the dark blanket of night as the younger lamented the pain of his exhausted feet and the loss of their home. The other barely managed to soothe his companion, equally as affected by their cruel fate. But alas, they couldn't linger about, lest they be caught by the armies hunting for blood. They wandered on for what seemed like an eternity, though it could only have been a few hours at most. The twin moons providing their gentle illumination through the gaps of the treetops had not moved far through the starry sky and the night showed no signs of breaking.

But at long last, exhaustion caught up on them and they made to rest against the hollow of a tree. The blond cradled the raven in his arms, trying not to cry himself as he allowed the full weight of their predicament to hit. He almost broke when a small voice asked for the people they held dear, but that had all perished in the wake of the soldiers' attack. With no place to return and no place to go, all they truly had was each other and that they expressed in the force of their arms clinging together.

As they were holding onto each other, a sound like tree branches snapping could be heard nearby. Erwin was about to bolt with the other child still in his arms, but froze as a most unusual creature stepped out from the shadows into the pale moonlight.

It was an huge wolf, comparable in its size to some of the biggest farm horses they had seen in their village. Its coat was an even mix of stone-grey and chestnut-brown fur, but along its back ran a line of pure gold, reaching all the way from its head to the tip of its tail. Its eyes seemed to shine on their own in a fierce green color, their piercing gaze directed at the trembling children.

None of them moved as both parties inspected each other with wary caution. Having heard stories of ravenous wolves, the elder reached one hand into his back pocket, where his small carving knife rested. While it was clear that the opponent was by no means a normal wolf and most certainly not an enemy he could defeat, he would not give up without trying.

The creature reacted to this display of fighting spirit, tilting its head and watching the blade's movement. Then it startled the boys by snorting out loud, once, twice. And suddenly it moved forward, approaching them. It was careful not to get too close, but lowered itself to the ground a few feet in front of them. It craned its neck towards the children, snout tipping up a few times, before turning its head and nosing at its back. It repeated the action a few times, adding in a few huffs as it didn't receive any reaction.

„I think it wants us to climb on“, Levi offered his interpretation of such weird behaviour. It offered a high-pitched yip at this, nodding its head up and down and crawling even closer, belly never leaving the ground. While the children were not completely convinced, they also did not have anywhere else to go and the wolf seemed to have no intentions of devouring them. Thus they decided they might as well see where the beast wanted to bring them and climbed onto its back, carefully grabbing into the soft fur to steady themselves.

Once they were seated, the wolf calmly rose from the ground and took off through the woods. They could see the trees whooshing past, showing the enormous speed at which they were travelling. But despite that, it seemed as if they were floating, for there was no rocking movement or shaking that would have made it necessary to maintain a strong grip on their mount. It only took minutes, until the scenery changed and they arrived at the foot of a mountain. The wolf slowed down here and followed a small path upwards, which ended in front of the entrance to a deep cave. It appeared to be the animal's lair, as it stepped inside and led the children deeper into the caverns. Soon the light of the moons could not follow them further and the inside became almost too dark to see anything.

But at that moment it was as if a dozen lanterns had been lit simultaneously and light flooded their surroundings. Even the cool night air disappeared and instead the warm air of a burning fireplace enveloped them. They were standing in a large chamber, that was laid out with all kinds of soft furs and fluffy rugs. The walls were of jagged stone formations, as one would expect from a cave, but some of them had built in shelves in which countless books and scrolls were neatly lined up. A flat wooden table surrounded by colorful cushions was off to one side, while there was a nest of piled up blankets and pillows in a small cove on the other. Further to the back the cave appeared to lead deeper into the mountain.

The wolf lowered himself to the ground to let the two climb down. They did so, eyes filled with wonder as they stepped forward to examine the room before them. They marvelled at the pillows decorated with ornate stitchings, the elaborate carvings along the shelves and the gleaming crystals embedded into the stone walls. However they knew that this was no ordinary wolf's den and voiced to each other suspicions of a person living at this place.

No sooner had they uttered their idea, when they were surprised by a third voice agreeing with their thoughts. As they wheeled around in shock, the wolf was nowhere to be seen, but in its stead there stood a man, flashing slightly elongated canines in a wide grin. He was tall and muscular, but didn't look older than maybe twenty. He was only wearing wide pants made of a soft red fabric, that fell loosely around his legs and cut of above his ankles. His chest was bare, except for a braided leather necklace with a brass key hanging down from the neck. The hair was chestnut-colored except for a strand off to his right, which showed a glimmery golden tone, and looked rather mussed up. Wide forest-green eyes blinked out from under the fringes.

He introduced himself as Eren, explaining that he was a wolf god and what they had seen earlier had been his animal form. Different from the stern and sometimes cruel gods they had heard about from the village elders, Eren was aloof and kind, in complete contrast to the images associated with the animal he called his other half. He offered to take them in as they had no place to go and be their new family, which they accepted.

While still a little wary at first, as the days passed, Erwin and Levi began to gradually trust the god more and more, and after a month they were living together as if they had been friends for all their lives. Eren tried his hardest to make sure that there was never a dull time for the kids. He played with them often and hide-and-seek in the forest became one of their favorite pasttimes. He also read them many of the books that were stashed away in their home and later on taught them how to read and write themselves. This was something that Erwin excelled in, as he was quick to grasp new concepts and eager to learn more. Levi on the other hand was not a patient student and quickly frustrated whenever he encountered a problem. For him, nothing was more exciting than to be outside of the cave and move his body. He absorbed as much as possible when Eren taught them basic fighting skills and rapidly improved his hunting skills with the bow the god had given him for his birthday later that year.

In such manner, a few years passed by. During all this time, they never once set foot back into human settlements, though Eren brought back news from the mortal realm after occasionally leaving for a few days. The war that had forced Erwin and Levi out of their homes had ended in a truce, after Rose somehow managed to stall the invasion for over a year. Peace had returned to the country, albeit at great cost of lives.

With the passing of time, the children grew up to become strong adolescents. Erwin grew to be even taller than the god who had taken them in, and though Levi never gained much height he filled out with lean muscle. Along with their bodies, their minds also matured and began to sprout feelings of love. After consulting each other, they noticed that both yearned to turn their relationship with the god from a guardian into something more.

A week after Levi's fifteenth birthday, they decided to confront Eren with their feelings at the dawn of a new year. Their hearts fell as Eren listened patiently to their confessions with a sad smile and promised them to give an honest answer the next day, then quickly disappeared through the trees. Concerned blue and grey eyes stared at each other, trying to find solace from the dark foreboding gripping at their hearts.

The next day Eren took them on a long journey through the woods, until they reached an edge of the forest where they had never been before. There he turned to the two boys, again with a somber smile, and spoke. „I thank you both for telling me honestly about your feelings. I am glad that you love me that much and I can assure you that I love you both very dearly as well. However I fear that your love may stem from the fact, that you have been around only me and that I have deprived you of normal human contact since the day I took you in. I am all you know and as such could be the only thing you love. I do not mean to dismiss your feelings, but I want you to explore your possibilities for more, before I can answer to them. That's why you have to return to your brethren and built yourselves a life among them. I have arranged a house in the village below and already brought all your belongings there. With your skills and knowledge you will make it far, of that I am sure. I will return in time and if your feelings still hold true then, I will be happy to accept them. If not, I will still be happy to see you content in your new lives.“

Erwin and Levi rushed to him and tried to convince him not to leave, but he only ruffled their hair fondly before turning into his wolf form and vanishing into the dark of the forest. The youths were left standing with hands outstretched in a final desperate try to catch onto his fur. They contemplated running after the god, but knew they would not find the way back to the cave that had been their home for so long. Thus they reluctantly turned away from the trees and made their way into the small town, finding everything as Eren had promised.

Again, many years passed by silently. With the education he had received during his time at the god's side, Erwin became a widely known doctor and scholar, famous for his quick wit and wisdom. People came from far away to hear his lectures and converse about new theories. Levi on the other hand became an acclaimed hunter. Rumors about his marksmanship spread all throughout the country and it was said that he never missed his target. Many young women tried to get close in hopes of them choosing one as a bride, but they always politely declined any advances. When asked if they already had a promised one, they would only reply that they were waiting. And wait they did, full of faith to be reunited with Eren once again. In the meantime, they found comfort in each other, sharing their hearts and bodies, which helped to somewhat ease the pain of missing their green-eyed wolf.

But as all tranquil times must come to an end, theirs did as well when the beast of war once again reared its ugly head. After many years of peace, the king of Sina had forgotten his previous failure to take over Rose and once again send his soldiers towards the neighboring country. As able men in their thirties, both Levi and Erwin were drafted to defend their home and sent to the frontlines.

Levi's skill proved invaluable in battle but the number's were once again in the invader's favor. Erwin was the first to fall on the battlefield, more used to solving problems with his intellect than to swinging around a sword. Levi refused to leave his side to flee even as their allies scattered around them and was eventually shot down as well. Among still corpses and puddles of blood they were lying, their hands clasped together as they were waiting for the end with shuddering breaths.

But then the noise of the battle faded from around them and a familiar wolf entered their sight. Though they didn't say it, both were incredibly happy to see Eren once more, even if it was in their final moments. The moment they had realized they would not make it, they had mourned that they would never again lay their eyes upon him.

Turning into the form of a man, Eren kneeled between them and put his own hand on their intertwined ones. „Do you wish to return to your village? I can heal you and send you back to your human lives, if you should so choose.“

Summoning their last strength, both Erwin and Levi shook their heads. „I would rather die here with you at my side than see you leave again“, murmured the raven-haired man, blood running down one corner of his mouth. The blond coughed heavily and added, „Just having you here gives us more happiness than the whole life we had there.“

The god nodded then and gave them a blinding smile. „Very well, I will stay by your side and accept your feelings then, as was promised long ago.“ He caressed their cheeks with soft, loving touches until both of them had peacefully breathed their last. Then he turned back into his beastly form and carried them on his back towards his home, not caring that his fur was staining with the rusty red of their blood.

The next day the sun rose above the forest around the cave to a quite peculiar sight, a huge brown wolf accompanied by a majestic stag with golden fur and pale blue eyes, in whose enormous antlers a pure black falcon was perched, preening its feathers. Eren had taken the escaped souls of Erwin and Levi to reconnect them with their bodies and turned them into demigods with animal forms similar to himself. As promised he accepted their declarations of love, that had persisted even through their time of separation, and returned them with his own. Thus there was no reason for them to be apart from each other any more and they lived together from then on and will until the ends of time.

So remember, when you spot a wolf, a stag and a falcon wander the shadows of the forest in perfect harmony, you lay eyes upon the proof that faith in love will eventually yield its sweet fruit even after years of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried for a fairytale style here, something like what a wandering minstrel would tell his audience. I'm kinda worried it got a bit corny though, especially the end.  
> I didn't tag this 'major character death' because they do not stay dead and 'temporary character death' would kinda spoil the story imho, so I didn't use that either. I hope that's okay, I'm not that familiar with tags yet.


	2. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Sports  
> Erwin isn't so sure that this is a good idea. And that means a lot for the man that hatched plans of all kinds for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT!!!  
> While it is only one sentence and not mentioning too much, there is a notion of something that happens in chapter 60/61 of the manga, so be warned if you haven't read that far.  
> SPOILER ALERT!!!
> 
> Once again, if someone could mention this on tumblr, especially the Erurirenweek tumblr, please and thank you!
> 
> I know I wrote yesterday that I didn't have anything but prompts 1 and 6, but I already had the idea for the sports theme and somehow got hit by a writing spree yesterday, so have another chapter today! Would be nice if that happened for the rest of the missing prompts too, but I don't count on it

Erwin isn't so sure that this is a good idea. And that means a lot for the man that hatched plans of all kinds for breakfast. He hasn't even been this anxious when he was standing before the king, on the verge of losing his life to the sentence of his corrupt ministers. However, this time he will die. No way around it. Unevitably. Over and out.

A rather harsh elbow to his ribs makes him snap out of his panic-stricken trance. „Will you cut that out already?“, Levi's gruff voice chides him as gently as ever, which is to say not very. „You look fucking constipated and while that is indeed interesting to watch, we won't get anywhere with you acting like that.“

The blond stares indignantly down at the captain. „I can't help it, you know? I know how to fight titans or build strategies against the government. But this is nothing I can control. Who's to say that I won't die attempting that? I'd like to actually savor the fact that we're rid of the titans and the walls now instead of immediately biting the dust, thank you very much.“

The small man snorts loudly at that. „You'd think Eren and I were about to throw you in a fire pit instead of teaching you how to swim. Didn't take the great Commander Erwin for someone to be that afraid of a little water.“

„I'm not afraid!”, Erwin retorts a little too quickly to be convincing. „But this is the ocean, a space that we currently do not possess a lot of information about. And I don't like to go into any situation without a plan.“

Levi rolls his eyes at that. „Well, here's the plan: Eren and I'll take you into the water and teach you. We won't let you drown, so stop being such a baby about it. We won't even go into deeper water until after you know how to float at least.“

Before Erwin can argue any further, Eren comes jogging along the beach. Both commander and captain feel their breath quicken at the sight of him, his skin beautifully tanned from the summer sun and all long limbs, wearing only a pair of green boxers right now. He had hit an unexpected growth spurt after his first year in the Survey Corps and is as tall as Erwin now. Levi is still a little miffed everytime they have to bend down to kiss him, but he's doing it more out of habit now than out of real displeasure.

Eren rushes up to them, giving them both a hug and a kiss. As expected Levi huffs a little, before leaning into the kiss. „You guys ready to go? Oh, I can't wait to go swimming with both of you! I have to show you that small island Armin, Mikasa and I discovered last time we were here. It has this beautiful cove, where you can watch so many different fish swim around! There's always something I've never seen before“, the boy starts babbling excitedly.

Levi drags him back down for another kiss, biting at his lip to shut him up. „That's really interesting and all, but first we have to get our big baby here to actually step foot into the water. He's convinced the ocean is going to drag him in and never spit him out again.“

Eren's face falls at that and turquoise puppy eyes focus imploringly on the blond. „You don't want to try anymore?“

Erwin instantly feels guilty. Now that he doesn't have to play the role of strong commander anymore, he can rarely deny his lovers anything they ask, especially when Eren gives him that look. It's not even like the shifter does it on purpose, it just comes out naturally. „No no, I do want to try. I'm just... nervous, I guess.“

Pale fingers grip his left hand, while long and sunburned ones lace with his on the right side. „You know you can trust us, right? We won't let anything happen.“

„The kid's right with that”, affirms Levi. „If you can't trust yourself in this matter, put your trust in us. Just like back in the old times, when you'd trust us to pull through with your plans, no matter how dangerous.“

Erwin feels his throat tighten at this display of affection. „I don't even know how I deserve you two after all the shit I put you through.“

Eren just smiles at him. „That's easy. You're the one who made this possible, after all. Without you, we'd have never made it to the ocean. Heck, without you I'd probably not even be alive. So you'd better accept that you're worth it or I'll dunk you into seawater in a minute!“

„Did you have to remind me?”, Erwin groans, but it is playful and more at ease this time. „I was doing such a good job of not thinking about it...“

„Not thinking about it won't help you learn swimming any faster”, Levi shakes his head, exasperated. „Are we going to do this or what? Unlike you two, I can't stay out in this sun forever without burning to a crisp.“

Erwin takes a deep breath, then nods resolutely. „Alright, I'm ready. Let's do this!“ He allows himself to be lead towards the shoreline by his two partners, now filled with more excitement and calm than unease. He knows that it will be worth it, to make Eren and Levi happy.

 

 

A month later, the three sit at the cove on the small island, huddled together closely and watching colorful fish swim by. No one says anything, but they all feel that this is only the first of many visits to come.


	3. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Loneliness  
> It wasn't even his status as an omega that made him so special. No, what made Levi really unique was his bond.

One would not notice that Levi was a very unusual person on first glance. Sure, he was rather small and happened to have a permanent scowl etched onto his face, but that wasn't anything that couldn't also be found in other people. Same for not being very social. There were enough others who didn't like to chat casually with everyone they met.

It wasn't even his status as an omega that made him so special, though it meant that he became a little more uncommon. Omegas were certainly less in numbers than Alphas or Betas, especially male ones, but not as bad as to be classified as scarce. Chances were that at least one of your friends and family members belonged to this certain group.

No, what made Levi really unique was his bond. A normal omega bonded with one alpha until death or some other circumstance ended the connection. But Levi was bonded to _two_ alphas at once, Eren and Erwin. That was something that had never been recorded before.

It had been a heavy struggle until the bond was formed. The first problem had been that Levi was a 25-year-old mechanic at a rundown garage at the time, and his two fated partners were two teenaged friends aged 16 and 17 respectively. They had felt the strong pull towards the soulmate between each other, but Levi had tried to resist due to their age difference. The boys on the other hand didn't care much about that and relentlessly tried to woo him, which led to him finally caving and accepting that he craved to be bonded with them as much as they did.

Which in turn gave birth to the next problem, how in the world did you bond with two alphas at once? Usually a pair would form the bond through the alpha biting down on the omega's scent gland, effectively marking them as their own for every other alpha to smell. They didn't know if by taking turns to bite only the first to bite would get to seal the link and possibly ruin all chances of the second to be included. So they had opted to try biting at the same time, which was a rather awkward affair in itself, with a lot of accidental headbutting included. But it had worked as intended, much to their relief.

As all relationships do, they had their own share of ups and downs and the occasional fight, but so far it had run smoothly. Much to the chagrin of the younger ones, Levi adamantly insisted on not engaging in anything sexual before they came of age. That meant they had not progressed past shared kisses so far. And every time his heat came around, he would shut himself in his house and forbid the two of them to even set foot anywhere in his neighborhood until it was over.

But now that Eren had turned 18 as well, he and Erwin were practically vibrating with excitement and anticipation. They had imagined all kinds of different scenarios of how it would be like to be able to stay at Levi's side during the heat and help him through it. So when he sent them a message asking them over three days into his heat, it took all their willpower to mind the speed limit on their way to his house.

They entered with the spare key Levi had given them a year into their relationship, expecting to be almost immediately loosing themselves in the sweet scent of an omega in heat. Much to their surprise however, while the building was indeed filled completely with Levi's smell they could hold onto their sanity without any trouble. All they felt was the urge to quickly go to their omega's side and cuddle, but without any trace of the lust and need to claim him that they had expected.

A quick and slightly panicked glance at each other confirmed that they both felt it. Not exactly knowing what to do, Eren took a tentative step forward. „Levi?“, he quietly called out. But apparently it had been loud enough, as a muffled „In here“ sounded back from the living room. Eren grabbed the hand of a still shocked Erwin and tugged him along towards the next room.

In there they found Levi burying himself in a blanket on the couch, which they recognized as the one he would get out of the closet if they were over for movie nights. Only his head was visible, raven hair tousled and face slightly flushed. He raised the blanket in invitation, motioning for them to nestle up against his sides, which they followed immediately. As soon as they were seated, Levi nuzzled up first to Erwin's, then Eren's face and gave them a kiss on the cheek, after which he pressed himself as close as possible into their arms.

„Um, Levi, are you okay? Is your heat already over?” Erwin was at a loss, as this was totally unusual behaviour from their older mate, who valued personal space more than anything.

After a little hesitation, the small male shook his head. „But then something's not right. No offense, but you don't smell like you're in heat at all“, Erwin probed further with obvious worry in his tone.

„Are you sick? Are there complications with your heat or something? Shit, I don't know enough about stuff like that! Maybe we should take you to a doctor or a hospital?”, Eren also grew agitated at the strange behaviour. He put his hand on Levi's forehead, trying to feel the temperature.

„No! No... I don't need a doctor. I'm...”, Levi startled them both with his exclamation, conflict flashing across his expression and his voice trailing off at the end.

Erwin took his pale hand into his own, rubbing circles into the skin soothingly. „You're what? You know you can tell us everything, right?“

Levi mumbled something inaudible, obviously reluctant to share. „Come again, babe?“, Eren prompted.

„I said...“, here the omega had to pause and suck in a deep breath, „ ...I'm asexual...“

„What?!“, Eren exclaimed and almost shot up from the couch. „But...! I mean, Omegas are...! _How?!_ “

„Calm down, Eren! You're scaring him!“, Erwin intercepted quickly after Levi had shrunk deep into the blanket at Eren's outburst, eyes turned down towards the floor.

The brunet snapped out of it right away and took in his lover's hunched figure. „I'm so sorry, babe, I didn't mean to shout! I was just surprised, please forgive me!“ He softly caressed Levi's cheek with his fingers, smiling when said male leaned into the touch.

„So, your heats..?“, Erwin tried to steer the conversation back onto the topic at hand. „You don't have any?“

„No, I do. I don't get horny and as you can see don't lure any alphas to claim me, but instead I get... clingy.” The last word came out almost ashamed. „I get urges to cuddle up to someone and feel lonely if I don't.“

His boyfriends were appalled. „So you've had to endure all those heats alone? Why didn't you ever tell us before? We could have stayed with you, made sure you weren't lonely!“

„I was afraid to disappoint you, you were looking forward to sex with me so much. And it's another thing that's not normal about me after all, I didn't know how to tell you. That's why I tried to stall as much as possible”, Levi confessed. „But today I just couldn't bear the silence anymore... So I messaged you.“ He gave them both a chaste kiss before grimacing a little. „We can also have sex tonight. It wouldn't be fair to you otherwise. I'll... probably be ok as long as it's you two.“

Erwin and Eren shared a look over the omega's head, holding a silent conversation through their gaze. Erwin nodded affirmatively and having received permission, Eren squished Levi's cheeks between his palms, turned his head towards himself and headbutted him none too gently.

„That's for being stupid about this!“, he chastised the raven, who was now rubbing his forehead and hissing at the pain. „Of course we wanted to sleep with you, to show you how much we care, how much we _love_ you! So it would be fucking stupid if we did it even though you don't like it.“

Erwin wrapped his arm around his shoulders and placed a kiss on top of the black hair. „You don't want to, we won't do it, simple as that. It's not like we have to. And please don't say you're not normal. You're you and it doesn't matter how others are, ok?“

The omega was grimacing even more now, but this time obviously to try and stop his eyes from watering. „You guys are such saps. How did I ever end up with you?“

„You know you love it!”, Eren grinned and jumped off the couch. „And to top it off, I'll get some snacks out of the kitchen and meanwhile you pick some cheesy romance on Netflix. This is gonna be a cuddly movie night!“

Levi snorted a bit at that, but had to agree inwardly that he didn't mind them being sappy at all. And when his second alpha rejoined him and Erwin under the blanket, he couldn't help but look forward to his next, from now on not so lonely heats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've probably broken all the rules of omegaverse with this, haven't I? But I couldn't just let this idea go after it had crossed my mind.  
> This is my favorite story idea of these Eruriren drabbles so far and I feel like it deserves so much more than only this short piece. I hope I'll be able to turn it into something bigger someday.


	4. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Persistence  
> The gay couple one row in front of him had used their break to practically swap spit. They were good-looking alright, but wow, he did not need them mentally undressing each other this close to him day in, day out.

„Would you please stop with all this gross PDA?!”, Eren finally exploded one day.

It was in between classes and they were waiting for the next professor to get to the lecture hall, when he couldn't take it anymore. The gay couple one row in front of him, a tall and well built blond and a black-haired shorty, had used their break to practically swap spit, and not for the first time this year either. How they even managed to breathe while squishing their faces together was beyond him. They were good-looking alright, but wow, he did not need them mentally undressing each other this close to him day in, day out.

„Why, you jealous?“, smirked the smaller male up at him after he had separated himself a bit from his partner.

„As if! I just don't want to keep watching you almost suck your faces off right in front of me. It's nothing I need to see”, Eren retorted vehemently, glaring daggers at both.

„Oh, it's one of those...”, the blond chuckled, tugging the raven closer again to give another passionate kiss. „What do you say, Levi, want to give an even better show just for him?“

„Sure thing, Erwin”, was the answer before they engaged in another heavy makeout session, but this time with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses so that Eren could see their tongues battling and curling around each other with wet noises.

„You guys are fucking disgusting!”, Eren fumed and threw his notebooks in his bag, then stood up and relocated to another seat from which he couldn't see those two anymore, swearing to himself that he would sit like that every time from now on.

Unfortunately, the couple had other plans for him. It seemed as if Eren had opened Pandora's box with his little outburst, as they started to always seat themselves in front of him and make out immediately, accompanied by smug glances in his direction. When he took the front row to avoid this scenario, they even chose to sit right next to him. It was pretty obvious that they were doing this on purpose.

He tried to ignore them as best as he could, since it was clear that nothing he could say to them would stop the pair from trying to rile him up. This just seemed to spur them on though. They would now wink at him, blow him kisses and try to get his attention by calling him all sorts of sappy and sometimes even downright creepy pet names.

When they began to follow him around in the hallways while doing so, he exploded at them again, telling them very explicitly to fuck off. However, they only snickered and promised him that he hadn't even seen the worst of it yet.

The climax came on a Friday a week later. Eren lived pretty close to college, so he would simply walk to and fro, with no need for a car. Somehow Erwin and Levi had taken note of that and extended their activity to his way home. They followed him all the way there, while doing their usual spiel of coming onto him.

When they reached his driveway, Eren turned to them and hissed menacingly, „Go home already! Haven't you bugged me enough?“

„Oh, baby, please don't be so cold to us! You know we just can't live without you anymore!“, Levi purred up at him with a sly smile.

„But since you asked so nicely, we'll leave... for now“, Erwin winked at him. „We'll see you on Monday in class. Try to think of us this weekend, okay, darling?“

Both blew him an exaggerated kiss, before turning and leaving the way they had come. Eren stared after them angrily, but was immensely relieved he wouldn't have to see them for two days.

Fate had other plans however, and the next time they met was on Sunday. Erwin and Levi had been out shopping, when a sudden downpour made them reconsider and make a beeline for their shared appartment through a small alley next to the mall.

It was there that they stumbled across the brunet, sitting on the ground with his face buried in his tucked up legs. „Wow, sweety, long time no see! Did you miss us that much?“, Erwin grinned down at him.

Instead of the expected angry fit though, they only got a muffled „Just go away...“.

Levi quirked one brow curiously. „What's the matter, babe? Did you fight with your girlfriend? Lost some money? Or do you have a tummy ache and need us to baby you?“ He huffed a quick laugh at his own joke, but was quickly stunned to silence, when Eren suddenly shot up from his sitting position.

„You...!! You have no idea! It's all your fault!!”, he screamed, dirty tear streaks evident on his puffy cheeks and more tears running down along them. „I know this is a game to you, but do you ever think about what it might do?! Thanks to you outing me, my parents kicked me out! Congratulations, you won first prize in fucking up my life, just like you wanted!! Are you happy now?! Then you can just go and fuck yourselves!!“ He crumbled back down to the ground afterwards, tearing at his hair and sobbing profusely.

The couple was struck mute. It was only now that they noticed the state of disarray his drenched clothes were in, the dark circles under his eyes or the duffel bag lying at his feet. „Wait, what? We outed you? You mean you're gay?“, Levi was still flabbergasted. All Eren could manage was a weak nod.

„But how would we out you, if we didn't even... Oh shit!”, Erwin blanched at the revelation. „Your parents heard us on Friday, huh?“

The raven's mouth formed an 'oh', as he too remembered they way they had acted right in front of Eren's house that day. Yeah, there was no way a pair of apparently really homophobic parents would listen to any kind of explanation after witnessing that.

Erwin crouched down, put his arm around the still sobbing boy's shoulder and pulled him to his broad chest. „Hey, uhm... Eren. We're really, really sorry about that. Why don't you come with us to our appartment? We have a large and quite comfortable couch you could use. We'll also help with all expenses.“

Eren tried to weakly push him away. „Why should I even trust you? This mess is all because of you!“

Levi then kneeled in front of him, not caring that the water on the ground stained his jeans. „Listen, I know this is no excuse for what we did, but we were actually thinking that _you_ were the homophobic one. We've had our fair share of those, so we got fed up and wanted to get back at them, but as we can see we fucked it up badly. So we want to make it up to you, because we're truly sorry. It was our mistake and you shouldn't have to suffer for it.“

„Levi got kicked out when he came out, too, so he knows how that feels”, Erwin added. „So please believe us that we didn't want this to happen at all.“

„Fine”, Eren relented after a short silence, still sniffling a bit. He let himself be pulled to his feet by Levi and watched Erwin throw his duffel bag over his shoulder.

„This may be a little late and all, and technically we already know each other, but I figured we should probably introduce ourselves a little more formally. I'm Erwin and this short one here is Levi“, the blond directed a smile at him.

„I'll give you short, you big oaf...”, Levi grumbled, which made Eren crack a small smile for the first time today.

„And I'm Eren”, he returned the introduction.

„Well then, Eren, let's go home!” He was tugged forward by two hands grabbing one of his each, the touch feeling heavenly warm and soft on his skin.

Little did he know then, that their home would indeed become „home“ for him not too far in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another plot bunny that I've had in my mind for a bit, accidentally outing someone to homophobic parents. I absolutely do not condone outing someone else, it could be potentially dangerous, so never do that.


	5. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Science  
> He and his team didn't have a reputation as the best shadowrunners of Seattle just for show. They were known to get the job done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt took me a while to come up with any ideas, but then I thought, why not Shadowrun?  
> For everyone unfamiliar with it, Shadowrun is a sci-fi tabletop RPG and it's pretty interesting. There will be a few strange terms in this story, so I compiled a short list of explanations:
> 
> Basic Shadowrun Setting – Magic has returned at the beginning of the 21st century, creating a futuristic world where magic and technology mingle. Due to the magic's influence, new races came into existance, like elves, orcs, dwarves and the like.  
> Shadowrunner - The mercenaries of Shadowrun, for hire for everything  
> Street Samurai – Specialist for physical combat, be it melee or ranged  
> Shaman – Mage, who uses spirit summons  
> Decker – The hacker of Shadowrun. Can enter their minds into the Matrix  
> Matrix – A worldwide virtual-reality network, which replaced the internet as we know it  
> BTL chips – Better Than Life chips. Mostly illegal form of computer chips, that allow you to experience the recorded content with all senses through projection into your brain (imagine actually being in the movie you're watching and experiencing all sensations). In contrast to the regular variants, BTLs have removed safety controls for even higher sensations, so their use can lead to brain damage and addiction.  
> Aztechnology – One of the Mega-corporations of the Shadowrun world  
> Safehouse - Pretty self-explanatory, but it's the secret base for shadowrunners, with everything from supplies to maybe even training facilities  
> Commlink – Device to access the Matrix. Can be used for communication and other things  
> Black IC – Intrusion Countermeasures. Programs to protect computer systems. Black ICs are the more dangerous kind and can deal actual damage to the intruder's brain  
> Face – Front-man in negotiations, aesthetically pleasing and charismatic  
> Mr./Mrs. Johnson – The alias for an employer of Shadowrunners. Anonymity is safer in this world.

„Fuck, we should have known it was a trap!”

Erwin didn't spare the cursing black-haired gnome at his side a single glance and instead concentrated on maintaining the shamanic connection to his summoned spirits. It was hard to concentrate when bullets were flying left and right, but he and his team didn't have a reputation as the best shadowrunners of Seattle just for show. They were known to get the job done and so far the only group here with a success rate of 100%. It made them expensive, but much sought-after.

The blond troll had to quickly duck into cover behind a cabinet, when one of the opponents decided to send a spray of bullets right his way. „Would you mind taking out that orc girl with the atrocious red hair for me, Levi? She seems to have taken a liking to my dashing appearance and won't stop sending gifts“, he inquired.

The small Street Samurai stopped his slew of curses to display a frightening grin. „Will do! You wanna keep something of hers or do you mind if I...?“, he trailed off at the end.

Used to his partner's penchant for all things loud and flashy, Erwin nodded an affirmative. „Go right ahead, but do leave the floor intact, please. It wouldn't do if we got buried in a collapsing building after going through all the trouble to get these BTL chips from a secret Aztechnology lab.“

„Wouldn't be the first time and we've survived everytime so far”, Levi mumbled, but heeded the warning. He crouched down behind the couch he was using as cover and lowered his machine pistol of type Ceska Black Scorpion to search his pouch of grenades. When he found what he was looking for, he activated the timer of the explosive device and expertly lobbed it over to the target. Almost as soon as it hit the ground it went off, blasting said orc lady to smithereens.

„Ok, I got rid of your admirer, Erwin”, he announced, before throwing a look over his shoulder. „You getting anything done back there, kid? I'd really like to go back to the safehouse sometime soon, y'know?“, he spoke into his commlink.

Behind the two holding their ground and distracting the opponents, their third member was kneeling, slumped against the side of a locked door. It was a tall brunet male, his long pointy ears identifying him as a member of the elven race. His golden eyes were wide and unblinking, but glossed over. To anyone not in the know it would seem as if he was tripping on either drugs or BTL chips, but Levi and Erwin were familiar with the sight of their Decker losing himself in the Matrix.

„I'm trying, okay?”, came his voice over the commlink. „It's not my fault they've put up heavy security in here. I estimate it'll take another five minutes or so, but that's only if you shut up and let me do my job without your nagging. I have my hands full already with all the black ICs they decided to spread out next to the nodes.“

„If you don't hurry up and they'll get us here, it won't be the ICs that turn your brain to mush, but I'll see to it personally, Eren”, the gnome muttered darkly.

„Please no bruises above the neck, remember I'm your Face, too. That wouldn't make a good impression on our Johnsons, now would it?”, came the much too cheerful reply to such a threat. „But seriously, Erwin, please make him shut up and shoot instead!“

„Levi, that's enough. You know you can trust in his skills, so leave him to it for now. We've got more people incoming”, the troll interjected. „I need you to focus now, my spirits won't last much longer.“

As soon as he had given his warning the first of his spirits faded into nothing, leaving behind only a little mist where it once stood. Erwin gritted his teeth and channeled his remaining magic into the last nature spirit he controlled, making it block the hallway with branches growing in all directions, latching themselves onto the walls around. „That's going to give us two or three minutes at best. As soon as it goes down, I want you to throw in a few flash grenades, Levi. While the enemy still can't see, you need to get that door open, Eren, or else it's really going to get ugly.“

„Copy that”, came the reply from the Matrix, while the other simply nodded.

The seconds passed in what seemed like an eternity, but then finally the last spirit disappeared as well and Levi threw his devices down the hallway as planned. Immediately after, they both turned away and covered their eyes, lest they blind themselves along with their pursuers. That would be an amateur mistake and not a funny one. After the blast, Levi turned back around and quickly reopened fire, while Erwin crawled to the back to check on Eren.

There was an audible click and the formerly locked door slid open, revealing heaps of scrap metal under the dim light of the back alley lanterns. The elf's eyes slowly came back into focus and he blinked rapidly, trying to quickly adjust back to the outside world. „Alright, I got it, let's go!“

„You heard him, let's go!”, Erwin helped their Decker to his feet and pulled him outside, Levi close on their heels. They had just rounded the second corner, when there was a deafening explosion behind them. It was followed by the sounds of a building collapsing and screams of pain and death.

The blond just sighed, exasperated, but never slowing down their run towards their getaway car. „Again?“

„Hey, I get to have fun and we won't have to worry about anyone following us and any evidence they might have of us being there. It's a win-win situation, no?”, Levi sounded amused.

„Mr. Johnson didn't say we should blow up the whole lab though“, Eren pointed out.

The gnome simply shrugged. „Eh, he didn't say we shouldn't either, so it's fair game. As long as we got his chips, he won't complain. Now stop yapping and let's go home, I want a damn shower.“

Eren smiled slyly at that. „Mind if we join you?“

Levi chuckled and gave them both a heated gaze that promised a lot of fun later, before concentrating back on their way through the streets. „Like you need to ask.“


	6. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Mistake  
> Fights were normal for any relationship. But today's clash had been worse than anything ever before.

Levi absolutely hated waiting. Especially waiting for something that may or may not happen. Because let's be honest, if you wait and it just doesn't happen, you have wasted valuable time that could have been spent doing something else. And he was never someone to easily waste anything. That was another thing he hated, because it reminded him of his childhood and how happy he and his mother would have been to get their hands on some of the stuff that people carelessly threw away nowadays.

And yet here he was, waiting in the appartment he shared with his two boyfriends, Eren and Erwin. It was a rather small one for three people, with just one major bedroom for all of them, a living room combined with a kitchenette on one wall and the bathroom. But for a group of college students, who didn't earn more money from their respective jobs at teashops and cafés, it was about as good as it gets. At least it wasn't too far off campus.

Levi was sitting on the couch in the living room, eyes fixated on the front door, waiting. His gaze only left the door every once in a while to glance at the paper bag filled with Mexican food and the pizza box he had ordered earlier sitting on the kitchen counter. He waited, hoping that it wouldn't go to waste. But most of all, he hoped that his lovers would come back soon.

They had stormed out after their intense fight earlier. Well, Eren had stormed out, stomping like a raging bull. Levi could have sworn he heard him snorting like one too, as he almost took the door out of its hinges on his way out. He was usually more controlled than this in his anger, but it seemed like today he had been a bit too wound up.

Erwin had been more subtle. The tall blond had simply informed Levi that he intended to go on a drive with his 2001 Subaru Forester in order to cool down a bit. But even in his calm and leveled voice you could detect lingering traces of the quarrel, a nuance of disappointment resonating in the words.

Fights were normal for any relationship. And it wasn't like this was the first time they had a disagreement in the two years since they had started dating. But it was the first time, that everybody had went off on everybody. Usually it was a one on one kind of affair, with two of them fighting and the third tried to mediate somehow. Except maybe when Eren and Erwin were the ones having a fight, because Levi didn't really know how to do that, so his involvement was more the likes of telling them to stop acting like babies and just make up already.

But today's clash had been worse than anything ever before. And it hadn't even been about anything important, just about something stupid like dinner. Just thinking about what had happened made Levi feel even worse than he already did. Because technically... he started it.

It hadn't even been his intention. But by the time they tried to decide which takeout to order, he had still been irritated from his encounters with not just one but three obnoxious customers during his shift at the local teashop. They had sent him running around, complained about everything from the supposed lack of assortment to the noise of the cars on the streets and acted like they were kings, to which Levi was expected to bow down constantly.

That had left his mood incredibly sour and while he had calmed down considerably, he had still been more snappy than usual. So when he wanted Chinese food, but Eren voted for pizza and Erwin suggested Mexican, his response had been sharper than intended.

Eren of course didn't take this lying down and soon they were engaged in a heated argument. Erwin had tried to calm them down, but they were so riled up that they both had begun to even snap at him. It only escalated from there, which led to the current situation.

Lost in reflection of how all this had come to pass, Levi was startled when he heard the click of a key from the front door. His gaze immediately focused there, intent on finding out which of his boyfriends was returning. He guessed it would be Erwin, as he was more likely to compose himself quickly.

Just as assumed, it was the blond who entered, carrying a plastic bag and a box of pizza. Levi's eyes went wide as he noticed the smell coming from the bag, telling him it contained something with sweet and sour sauce, one of his favorites.

„Peace offering?”, Erwin held up the food and grinned a little sheepishly.

The sight made Levi curve his lips into a smile. He gestured towards the kitchenette. „You can put it with the other stuff. Looks like we had the same idea.“

Erwin set his purchases down and nodded. „Now we have to hope that Eren didn't run too far in his anger and will be back soon, too. Do you think we should call him?“

Levi shook his head. „If he's still angry, he won't respond. And if he's not, he should come back. Let's wait a while longer.“

As soon as the last word had left his mouth however, the front door banged open and in stumbled a slightly out of breath Eren. No sooner had he thrown the door closed again than he started to word vomit. „Alright, I'm really sorry that I overreacted earlier! I know I should rein my temper in more and it's something that you have complained about before too, but I sometimes just can't and Mikasa and Armin always scold me for it too and maybe I should have some anger management lessons, but I was just so pissed at you guys, even though I know you didn't really mean most of the things you said, except maybe for Levi telling me that I'm a slob, but okay, that's something that I can't deny, but I was so worried you'd think I wasn't worth it anymore, so I thought maybe if I buy you the food you wanted, you'd forgive me?“ He rested one of his hands on his knees after the outburst, chest heaving for air, while he raised his other hand, from which a bag stuffed with more food dangled, Chinese and Mexican from the looks of it.

Levi and Erwin shared a look, before they couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the hilarity of this situation. Eren raised his head at the commotion, glancing at them both with a confused look.

Levi gestured towards the kitchen and managed to wheeze out a „Seriously? All of us?“.

Erwin wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. „You don't have to worry, we're not angry anymore. Could you forgive us too?“, he assured.

Surprise shot across Eren's expression at the sight of the piled up food, but was quickly replaced by a relieved smile. He all but shot across the room to practically throw his food with the rest, before he pulled both Erwin and Levi into a crushing hug, which they responded to almost as enthusiastically.

„Sorry for starting this whole shit”, Levi tightened his fists into his lovers' shirts. „It's no excuse, but I had a bad day at work and was still kinda annoyed.“

Erwin ruffled his hair. „Stuff like this is bound to happen, we're all different people with different opinions after all. Don't worry too much about it.”

Levi snorted in amusement. „But still, I'm really sorry. It wasn't fair to take it out on you two.“

„We all make mistakes sometimes”, Eren shrugged.

Erwin cast a glance at the overabundance of food now resting on the kitchen counter. „Like getting way too much food?“

„Yeah“, Levi agreed as he snuggled further into his boyfriends' arms. Internally he added ' _But you two will never be a mistake'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, they're such lovely dorks...
> 
> Almost through Eruriren week, I'm surprised I'm not actually that late for this. When I started I thought I'd maybe finish this in a month, but then somehow inspiration kept hitting me.


	7. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Surprise   
> Levi was definitely acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I actually got this chapter done... Somehow after having a lot of inspiration for the chapters before, it left me for the last. So I'm sorry that took a while.
> 
> Other than that, I'm happy to have finished this whole series. It was really fun to try my hand at fanfiction and I certainly want to do it again. Maybe I'll try a multi-chapter next, we'll see.
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading!

Levi was definitely acting weird.

Eren and Erwin were throroughly confused by that fact.

For Eren, acting weird would be a common occurence. The brunet was always wearing his heart on his sleeve and one could read his expressions like an open book. So when he was upset or trying to hide something, his boyfriends would always know. In the former case, they were quick to cheer him up again, while reactions to the latter depended on if he was hiding something good or bad. As he was quite hotheaded and a little bit clumsy, most of the time it was about things he accidentally broke. Levi had banned him from the kitchen for that very reason. Well that, and the fact that he was more likely to poison them than to actually produce something edible.

Even though Erwin was more composed, Levi and Eren could still usually tell when something was bothering him. It would show in the way his eyebrows creased and how he would try for more physical contact. Nothing seemed to help him more when he was upset than cuddling with them on the couch, with him sandwiched in between. That made for an odd sight, since he was the tallest of them, but it helped so no one ever minded.

Levi was another story, however. He was incredibly hard to read as he had perfected the art of making an absolutely impassive face at any given time. Even his boyfriends couldn't easily tell what he was thinking, though they did have some methods to make him talk. Not that they needed to do that often, since for one Levi did not often keep something from them. They were fairly open with each other and even stoic Levi had gotten used to sharing with them. Also, he didn't get upset that much. He was a realistic person and when something didn't go the way he wanted, he simply shrugged and went on.

As such it was strange for Eren and Erwin to see their small lover fidget in his seat across the table. They had met for a quick snack at the coffee shop two streets down from their college, before Levi would return home to their apartment for the day. The other two still had classes left, so they'd follow later in the day.

It had already started out weird, when Levi had come into the shop a good ten minutes later than they had agreed upon. „Woah, did something happen?“, Eren had inquired once the raven had finally joined them at the table after ordering his share of coffee and apple tart at the counter. „It's so rare for you to be late. You've been late only like, twice since we know each other. And that's a long time.“

Levi only scowled a bit and sunk his fork into the food with a bit more force than neccessary. „No, not really“, was all he said before shoving the first piece into his mouth, eyes focussed on the plate rather than on his partners.

Eren and Erwin had shared a look, but decided against probing further, thinking the professor might have held up the class, as they were all prone to do. It didn't escape their notice however, that Levi was shifting in his seat every so often, once his distraction had completely wandered into his stomach. He was also sitting slightly hunched over, with his hands settled on his stomach.

Erwin eyed his boyfriend worriedly. „Are you okay? You seem kinda restless.“

Levi jumped a little, like he hadn't payed much attention. „Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?“

„Well, you look a little out of it. You have your jacket closed even though it's pretty warm inside and you're cradling your stomach, you know? Are you sick? Does it hurt or something?” Two pairs of eyes, one blue and one green, now stared at him, both shining with concern.

After hearing that Levi straightened his back and tried to put his hands on the table as nonchalantly as he could. „No, I'm fine, don't worry. I'm not sick or anything.“

„Ok? If you're sure“, Eren nodded but still stared, a bit suspicious.

„Yes, I'm sure.” Levi rolled his eyes. „Look, don't worry about it, nothing's happened and everything's peachy, ok? So you can stop looking at me as if – MOTHERF...!“, he suddenly exclaimed and jumped in his seat, completely startling his two lovers.

„Wha-?! What's the matter??“ Eren had almost toppled over his cup of coffee in his surprise.

Erwin meanwhile squinted his eyes at Levi, already having recovered from the shock. „Levi, is it just me or is there something moving inside your jacket?“

Both Erwin and now Eren too watched fascinated as a small bump moved from his stomach up towards the chest, before returning their gaze towards Levi's face, which was now flushed light pink.

„Ok, fine...“, he mumbled and proceeded to pull down the zipper of his jacket, revealing a small tabby kitten clawing its way up on his shirt. He grabbed it and carefully peeled it away from the fabric, hissing when one of its claws snagged his skin underneath again.

„Oh my god, Levi! That is so adorable! Why didn't you say anything??“, Eren gushed, while trying to keep himself from just snatching the kitten away from Levi. „Where did you even get this cutie?“

„I wanted to surprise you, when you came home later”, Levi admitted. „I found it on my way here, it was sitting in a cardbord box underneath some bushes along the road. Looked like someone just put it there.“

„Well, you certainly did surprise us”, Erwin chuckled. „Even if it was a bit sooner than planned.“ He rubbed lightly behind the kitten's ears and grinned at Levi. „How about you get our new family member settled in at home, while Eren and I finish classes. And later we can go get all the neccessary stuff together?“

„Yeah, let's do that! Oh, I have to start thinking about names...”, Eren nodded full of enthusiasm.

Levi also nodded and allowed a rare smile to surface on his face. He really looked forward to later now.


End file.
